Stencils are generally of two types, either one piece or multi piece. The one piece stencils have the entire pattern, for example a person's name, cut into a single sheet or piece of impervious material. The multi piece stencils have separate parts that are either together in a frame or taped on a sheet of impervious material having a cut out for the stencil opening. For example, letters of the alphabet may be cut out of cards of the same size with one card for each letter and taped or otherwise held together to spell out a person's name. Paint or ink is sprayed or painted through the stencil opening to produce the person's name or other desired pattern.
With either type it is difficult to achieve artistic results by moving the stencils. Both types of stencils may give a shadow effect by moving it slightly and spraying a different color ink or paint. However, the stenciled material is merely enlarged without changing the artistic effect.